Letalis Eximo
by shipchan
Summary: Harry laments and is free. Post war, Slash DMHP, HG?, suicide. The basic for a fic of mine.


The 1st thing I wrote in a month. flames will be made into toast!

Harry knelt on the dirty, cold ground of the last battle. Voldemort had fallen at his hands and he could now live a normal life like the rest of his friends and family, those who were still alive. So would say someone who didn't know Harry Potter very well, anyone who did knew that he would never be the same after what he had seen that night. Harry looked about the bloody battle field, Remus Lupin, his beloved teacher was still in his death eater robes. Harry still couldn't believe that Remus had gone to the dark side. Remus who was so pure and kind hearted. Then again every man has a breaking point and after seeing Tonks ripped limb from limb Remus must have hit his.

The twisted body of Neville Longbottom laid ageist a tree. He had been hexed right after killing Bellitrix lestrange,. Harry also found the body of Luna Lovegood with a look of pure pain forever on her pale face, her hands clutched into fists. Countless others littered the field. People Harry had known since age 11. Since he 1st become a wizard and been told he was the boy who lived.

He also saw the fallen bodies of his enemies. Theodore Nutt's form caught his eye, he has always been a quiet boy, seemed to seep into the crowd, could have been on the side of light if someone hadn't forsaken him into the darkness at such a young age. Crabble and Goyle lay next to each other. They looked as if they had tried to crawl to each other before finally dying, always together those two, even in death.

Before he knew it, Harry realized he himself had crawled over to a form that made him want to cry out into the night air and curl into a small, whimpering ball all at the same time. Draco Malfoy looked as though he has decided to take a nap during the battle. He could almost tell himself this was true except for the blood that streaked Draco's long almost white hair, the paleness of his skin, the clamminess of his face. Draco looked more like a wax doll then a sleeping boy.

He looked more peaceful in death then he ever had in life. Harry had only seen him like this when he had made love to him the night before and this in of its self brought tears to Harry's eyes. Perhaps this was because Draco did not die in death eater robes but fighting for the good of the light. Or maybe because across from him the body of his father had fallen, a look of surprise and hurt in his still open eyes. Or maybe because it death Draco finally knew freedom, either for himself or for the people who were still living. The people he had died for. Yet none of this could stop Harry from pulling Draco's corpse to his chest and holding it tightly to him. As if this gesture would bring his lover back to him.

The only other sounds that Harry could hear were the pained gasps and wheezes of Ron as he tried valiantly to stand up by himself and Hermione's sobs as she grasped onto her own loved one. Somewhere in Harry's mind wondered who that could be and why she hadn't told Ron and him about them. Was it a boy or girl? Were they good or evil? But most of Harry's brain just didn't care any more. The only thing that he knew was that his life would never be the same, not because Voldemort was dead but because everyone he had ever cared for was gone.

Harry knew what to do now, as he vaguely noted that the tall figure of Severus Snape had stepped into view and was talking to the weeping one of Hermione Granger. Harry took out the small dagger he kept in his boot and made a deep cut on his lower arm and then on the spot on the other. He watched as the blood streamed down his numb arm. He closed his eyes and opened them as he realized he was getting dizzier and felt faint. He smirked, he had cut the right place. He lay down next to Draco suddenly feeling heavy and watched the blue sky as his vision started to fade.

He watched as someone he could only place as Ron lumbered over to him and began to yell, as 2 other joined him and began to yell as well. One was yelling his name, Snape? Hermione? He couldn't tell it all looked the same now. He smiled at them as he drifted into darkness and then into a blinding light. He started himself as he realized he finally understood the prophesy. Finally.

I uncork the bottle.

Open the door.

Suddenly I'm not who you thought I was.

I'm just a whore.

You walk out laughing,

crying at the same time.

How could you do this to me,

and just forget what you saw all those other times.

But now you leaving

And I can see,

I'm not the person you wanted me to be.

Why can't you see?

That all I want to do

is just be free.

-Laughing Man

Read and review. A sequel is coming.


End file.
